Suspiros
by Lynnda Northman
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Edward no se hubiera enamorada de Bella? y por el contrario, Bella se la pasara suspirando por él… es el relato de los pensamientos de un solo día de Bella Swan


**Hola…si ya se…no actualizado mis demás fics pero, no porque no quiera…falta de tiempo y también de inspiración pero…hoy surgió esto, espero que les guste…es un songfic con una rolita que se titula: "Yo por él" de Irán Castillo…una rola allá por los 90´s**

**Disclaimer****:**** nada me pertenece, todo es de Stephenie Meyer**

**Sumary****: ¿Qué pasaría si Edward no se hubiera enamorada de Bella? y por el contrario, Bella se la pasara suspirando por él… es el relato de los pensamientos de un solo día de Bella Swan….no se, solo lean y comenten**

*********

**Suspiros**

**-Bella, deja de babear, ya sabías que él no sale con nadie del instituto, anda prueba estos pepinos con limón, están muy ricos comentaba Ángela mientras reñía a la chica que no dejaba de mirar a la mesa de los Cullen**

_Alto como es, con los labios encendidos_

_Cada día doy con él en la escalera,_

_Y me tengo que aguantar,_

_Con las ganas que le tengo,_

_Para no asaltarle el cuello, qué peligro_

_**POV BELLA**_

_**Siempre era lo mismo, solo me miraba como si fuera una pared más, nada valían mis jeans ajustados, mi nuevo brillo en los labios o aquel perfume nuevo…siempre sonriendo con las bromas de sus hermanos pero nunca una sonrisa para mí…**_

_Hay amores caprichosos,_

_Hay amores clandestinos_

_Y hay amores imposibles como el mío_

_**Como me pegaba esa rola que había escuchado en la radio mientras trataba inútilmente de ayudar a Jacob en la reparación de su moto…y no dejaba de tararearla mientras iba de camino a mi pesadilla personal…esa hora que compartía en el laboratorio con él…con mi ángel**_

_Yo por él cambiaría el rumbo_

_Habitual con que gira el mundo,_

_Yo por él cambiaría_

_De gustos, de gestos,_

_De sexo y hasta religión_

*********

**POV ÁNGELA**

_**¿Qué demonios haríamos hoy para sacar a Bells de la depre??? **_

_**No querrá ir a casa de Mike, ya fuimos al restaurant nuevo…sí…una tarde de compras la alegrara y si va Jess seguro podremos ir después al cine…**_

*********

**POV JESSICA**

_**Bien, todo sea por salvar a Bells del auto suicidio y de paso de salvarme a mí del ostracismo, nada como tarde de compras y de paso huir del imbécil de Mike que no deja de babear por Bella…es mi amiga, la quiero, nada más me gustaría que Cullen se fijara en ella para que Mike se fijara en mí pero…las vacas aún no vuelan**_

*********

_**Era la hora de salida del instituto y como era costumbre, los Cullen se montaban en el Volvo de Edward y partían a casa, ajenos a los pensamientos de cierta chica que moría de amor por el chico de pelo cobrizo….**_

_**Y era el momento en que Ángela jalaba a Jessica y a Bella para irse en el auto de la última e ir hacia la nueva plaza en Seattle**_

*********

**-Más cambios no por favor susurraba Jessica mientras estábamos en un centro comercial en Seattle **

**-¿Qué hago Jess? ¿Qué esta mal en mí? Tayler, Eric...incluso Mike (para mi desgracia) estaban detrás de mí, vivían pendiente de lo que hacía, ¿Por qué el no me sonríe siquiera? Dije mientras una lágrima traicionera escapaba de mis ojitos**

**-Porque es un idiota engreído pero mira, aquí hay una blusa rosa que seguro te quedara divina, anda ve a probártela insistía Ángela mientras ella se medía con la vista unos jeans**

Yo por él me acostumbraría

A perder

Juro que lo haría

**POV BELLA**

_**Ni la comida, las compras…ni siquiera ver mi película favorita logro que pudiera sacarme a ese chico de mi mente…en verdad me gustaba…era diferente al resto de los chicos del instituto…**_

_**Ya estaba en casa, Charlie ya había cenado y yo solo mirando las estrellas sentada en el marco de mi ventana…si el fuera mi novio…si solo me sonriera, demonios, sería su alfombra humana…pero solo eran sueños…y no pude evitar recordar un pedazo de la canción que había estado tarareando en todo el día…**_

Yo por él

Cambiaría de nombre,

De ropa, de amigos,

Dormiría a sus pies

_**Esto me sobrepasaba, era demasiado, agotador e inútil…era hora de pasar página…pero me permitiría recordar todas las tonterías que hice para lograr su atención aunque la realidad fuera dura conmigo**_

Yo sé que no me ve,

Ni siquiera se da cuenta

De que soy una mujer y le desea

Me gusta imaginar que lo traigo de cabeza,

Mientras lleno con su nombre las libretas

Hay amores que te matan,

Hay amores que te salvan

Y hay amores que te arrancan el sentido.

Yo por él...

_**Nada, era hora de dormir y de olvidar, porque yo se que por él haría lo que fuera, pero ya no, era tiempo de crecer…**_

*********

**¿Qué tal eh??? A mí me gusto y la canción es de mi época de la secundaria…la encontré hoy en Youtube y no pude evitar la llegada de la inspiración…comenten, besos y recuerden: "El tiempo solo es un pretexto"**


End file.
